Living With Sonic the Hedgehog
by SonicMJfan
Summary: Sonic has a dark side like The Maestro from Michael Jackson's Ghost. Not a Crossover. He deals with his dark sideand tries to survive the randomness that is his life. Has Sonic/Michael Jackson family omakes. Title from MJ Documentary. Now SonAmy-Read AN
1. Introduction

**Summary: Boredom + Michael Jackson Music = Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic. Sonic has a dark side that likes to play pranks, but doesn't like to hurt anyone. Sonic's dark side is like The Maestro from Michael Jackson's Ghost (1).**

**Sonic will have to control his dark side while everyone moves into Sonic and Tails' house. There will be lots of randomness and fun to be had, also dancing and other weird things. This is heavy parody/humor, so characters may be OOC.**

**Thought/Sonic & Dark Side mind conversations-''**

**Spoken Word-""**

Sonic awoke at 10 AM, knowing that it would be a bad day. He hoped Tempo (2) wouldn't make any remarks. Tempo was Sonic's dark side, they look exactly the same. Sonic got out of bed and started to get dressed when his phone rang. "No Amy, I do not want a date! And I will not marry you!" Sonic angrily answered the questions asked by Amy Rose, Sonic's fangirl.

'She never gives up.' Sonic thought

'Why don't you have me scare her?' Tempo asked, wanting to scare somebody

'You forget; she's the definition of fangirl. She'll love me more or something' Sonic replied

'True, but I have a plan' Tempo then started to state his plan 'If she loves someone else, or if you find somebody first.'

'She'll leave me alone, now who would date a blue hedgehog with a side that could control ghosts and has magical powers.'

'I'm another part of you; I can't help you in that department.'

'To Tails' Sonic then started running at super-sonic speed to his little brother

"Hi little bro" Sonic yelled trying to find Tails.

"Hey Sonic," Tails replied "In the kitchen. You don't need to yell or run."

"It's more fun that way," Sonic exclaimed "but I have a plan"

'I resent that, it was my plan' Tempo shouted to Sonic in his mind

'It's my plan now' Sonic replied

"What's your plan Sonic?" Tails questioned our hero

"If I find a girlfriend, she'll leave me alone" Sonic expertly answered the question with Tempo's plan "and now, where to find one?"

'You can't just find one out of the blue.' Tempo correctly answered 'It takes time and bonding'

'Plus I'm too embarrassed' Sonic agreed, the blue hedgehog seemed like a show-off, but in reality he was shy from losing his child-hood in fighting Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman

'Just like MJ' **(AN- Didn't realize this connection until this line in the story)**

**End of Chapter**

**Short Chapter, they do get longer. Backstory, and the fact I made Sonic's childhood poor was intentional, making him shy and wanting to keep living childlike like MJ did was unintentional, though it is good and I keep building on it.**

**(1)-YouTube- Michael Jackson Making of Ghosts- Title ****MIchael Jackson - Making of Ghosts V.1 [Part 1/2] HD- Around 1:30**

**(2)- Tempo is the musical term for the speed. I couldn't find a good music term. You get what you pay for, and this is free.**

**Disclaimer- Sonic the Hedgehog and all related materials are owned by SEGA.**

**Michael Jackson's music is now owned by Sony Music**

**No profit is being made by this story**

**-Omake-**

**Sonic is saved by Michael Jackson**

**Michael Jackson was walking into his ranch from his giving tree when he spots a blue hedgehog passed out on the ground. Michael being the nice guy he is tries to help out this blue hedgehog. "Hello, what's your name?" Michael asked after getting up this mysterious hedgehog**

"**Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog" the now named Sonic answered**

"**I'm Michael and you're at my ranch, you were knocked out. Would you like to stay here?" Michael asked**

"**Sure" And thus began the tale of Michael Jackson and Sonic the Hedgehog.**


	2. Introduction Duex

**Summary: Tempo; Sonic needs a girlfriend; He's very shy. How will Sonic get a date?**

**BTW, I do support SonAmy, but it was too easy and she has yet to mature out of fangirl state, yet Sonic is too shy for any girl. Is Sonic too shy to realize what he has in front of him?**

**I don't know how this story will go, but it should be interesting. (Edit Draft 2- This turned into SonAmy, and I didn't plan it at the start)**

**Story Start- See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and other important information**

'What do you mean?' Sonic asked his magical gifted side

'Michael was a shy man. If you looked at his tours and such, you would think he was outgoing, but he wasn't'

'I know that, I've lived with him.' **(AN-Omakes)**

'By the way, do you like Amy?' Tempo asked

'Why are you asking me? You know I don't' Sonic answered quickly

'I'm you, and no, you do like Amy'

'What if I do, and I don't. Why should I be embarrassed by a fangirl?' Sonic stated

'Maybe you should try to see the real Amy'

'What do you mean?'

'I have a hunch that if you told Amy about your shyness, she'll tone it down. She probably does this because she thinks that's what you want, someone who isn't afraid of the spotlight on them all the time'

'You may be right'

After that brief discussion, Sonic try to decide what to do. He would be instantly recognized and hounded by the press. Life was hard when you were famous. He could bother Knuckles until he got kicked off Angel Island, but the press or Amy would find him.

"Sonic, I've got a great idea" Tails flew, literally, into Sonic's view taking him out of thought "let's go to your house."

"My house, which I never use because the press hounds it because they think I live in there." Sonic couldn't believe that Tails, who is very intelligent, wants to go to Sonic's house, which is Neverland Ranch (1)

"You just want to go on the rides, don't you? Well I do too, let's go." Sonic stated and they were off, almost

"Hey, Sonic, can I stay at your place?" Knuckles asked

"How did you get here?" Sonic questioned the now-here Knuckles

"I took the 3:15 Eggmobile, I had to walk here dammit. The Master Emerald is protected by Shade, and I don't have anything to do."

"Faker, I'm staying too" Shadow stated with no room for discussion

"Alright, all people here can come, just try not to destroy anything in the house" Sonic declared "We're off!"

"Sonikku!" screamed an all too familiar voice

"What do you want Amy?" Sonic screamed, because of Amy's eardrum shattering screech

"Can I come too?" Amy asked with cuteness oozing off of here "Please, Sonikku?"

"Amy, stop it, please?" Sonic quietly asked "you're embarrassing me"

"Please?" Amy asked again, surprising kind

"Okay." Sonic said to everybody

"I get to stay with Sonikku." Amy told the group, again shocking the crowd with an inside voice

"Before we go, let's get sleeping arrangements…" Sonic started to begin until Silver appeared in a flash of light **(AN-Needed Silver to make next part work, though I do like him)**

"Uhhhh… Hi guys. I'm kind of lost, somewhat" Silver told the surprised crowd (Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails).

"Until we find out what happened, you can come with us." Tails told Silver to try and help Silver in his predicament

"Okay, let's see, 6 people, everybody can get their own room" Sonic stated and pointed out later "Everybody has their own bathroom and nobody needs to sleep with other people."

"But Sonikku, I just wanted to" Amy couldn't finish

"Amy, Please stop" Sonic stated before they figured out their ride, they would take a limo under the guise of a group of friends who rented a limo to seem famous, but there was one problem.

"Sonic, we're staying at Neverland; people know you own the place after Michael's passing" Tails pointed out the flaw in Sonic's plan

"It is gated, I won't let the press in, and problem solved, somewhat" Sonic expertly replied, not wanted Shadow or Knuckles to know of his shyness

'What do I do?' Sonic started to worry 'Maybe if I'

'Sonic' Tempo asked hidden from Sonic

'What?'

'Scared Yet?' Tempo walked out as a skeleton with no skin

'No, but thanks for trying' Sonic coolly replied 'that calmed me down somewhat'

'Can I scare them with this?' Tempo asked

'Try the skeleton head first, that should be enough for a few seconds.' The act Sonic was referring to was to rip the skin off of Tempo's (Sonic's) head, hold it in his hand, and then breaks the skull later to reveal a normal head (2).

"Sonic?" Amy asked

"Yeah," Sonic reacted "What? Are we at Neverland?"

"Actually, yes, and the others went in." Amy answered

'Now's the perfect time to tell her' Sonic thought

'I'm not stopping you' Tempo cracked at Sonic's expense

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

'Here goes.' Sonic thought "Amy, the reason I run from you is because you embarrass me."

"What, you better take that back." Amy roared and had her Piko-Piko hammer at the ready

"No, no, no. I'm shy and the fact you chase me embarrasses me because I'm not worth the effort" Sonic said as his ears pressed back against his head

"Kawaii! (1)"** (AN-Only Japanese word likely in story)** "Sorry, Sonikku. I thought that that was what you were looking for. Why didn't you tell me?" Amy cutely said, then explained her actions

"I'm a shy person, and with Knuckles and Shadow around" Sonic started

"They would make fun of you to no end." Amy responded in the way only women know how to "Sorry if I seemed too forceful in my attempts, I really do love you."

"I Love you too." Sonic stated

"Can I snuggle with you tonight?" Amy asked, half knowing the response…

"Stop it; you're embarrassing me, Amy." Sonic said embarrassed, and that answered the question with a no

**Author's Notes**

**(1) Kawaii is cute. I'm in Anime Club; I'll try to keep Japanese to minimum or simple words.**

**Sonic will have mannerisms like Michael Jackson; the omakes are short stories that tell the backstory of why Sonic has MJ's mannerisms and owns Neverland Ranch**

**Disclaimer Edit- Neverland Ranch owned ****Sycamore Valley Ranch Company, LLC.**

**It's my story, so MJ kept Neverland open and kept the title, but just didn't live in Neverland Ranch. When Michael died, in his will he gave Sonic the title to Neverland Ranch (Hint- one or two omake possible by this theory, one MJ writing will, the other reading of the will)**

**-Omake-**

**Sonic, Michael, and the Giving Tree**

**Based on Living with Michael Jackson and a picture from QuesoGr7 called Sonic and Michael Jackson**

**QuesoGr7 is on DeviantArt, and has some great work, totally check it out**

"**Come on, Sonic" Michael called to his Blue hedgehog friend "I got something to show you"**

"**What is it?" Sonic asked confused**

"**It's my giving tree. I never show anybody this. I wrote so many songs in this tree"**

"**Really?" Sonic said as Michael already climbed half way up to his spot**

"**Aren't you coming?" Michael asked**

"**I'll be right up" Sonic said and raced up the tree**

"**It's breathtaking, isn't it?" Michael asked "Sonic?" There would be no reply as Sonic was sleeping. Michael sighed before letting the creative juices flow as he started ideas for his next song.**


	3. ANOmakes

**I wrote a Chapter 3, and then decided to rewrite it, with more dancing and parody.**

**OMAKES FOR ALL**

**-Omake 1-**

**Sonic on Being in Brawl**

**Took from funny Michael Jackson clip in Michael Jackson's Private home movies about touring**

"**How does it feel to be in brawl?" Tails asked**

"**SEGA wants me to be in Brawl, you go from one gaming world to another, the time is different. Your tired, you can't sleep, and I don't like to." Sonic started "I do like relating to the fans, and meeting new people like Zelda, Link, Samus, and Kirby."**

"**Can we do it without the negative; the "I don't like to be in Brawl"?" Tails asked, not wanting Sonic to tell everybody how he feels.**

"**I don't like it"**

"**I know, it's just"**

"**I go through hell being in Brawl"**

"**Why don't you say "the best thing behind being in Brawl is"?"**

"**Okay, I make it positive then, so long as you know the truth."**

"**Ready?"**

"**I love to be in Brawl" Sonic started, but was interrupted by everybody laughing, including Sonic "Why you all start laughing I was just starting to get into it. Seriously, there is a good part, the fans. The fans are the reason I'm in Brawl."**

**-Omake 2-**

**Sonic meets The Maestro, and Tempo**

**Backstory attempt**

**Sonic was trying to find Michael all day and at last found him, but he didn't have the same look in his eyes. "What's wrong, Michael?" Sonic asked, worried for his companion**

"**So, you're Sonic. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm the Maestro." The Maestro told Sonic**

"**Who are you, and what have you done with Michael?" Sonic demanded to know what happened to Michael**

"**Silly hedgehog, I'm the dark side of Michael, and I noticed that you like Michael, but nobody like me. Luckily, you have the chance to meet my companion, Tempo." In a flash of ecto **(See Making of Michael Jackson's Ghost)**, a copy of Sonic appeared before Sonic's eyes, and without warning, Tempo turned into ecto and flew inside of Sonic, bonding the two like the Maestro was bonded to Michael.**

"**Sonic!" Michael was given control after Tempo flew inside of Sonic's body, and now realizes that Sonic will have to deal with his own Maestro**

**-Mini-Omake 3—**

**I couldn't stop writing. Lucky You**

**How Sonic got Neverland Ranch**

**Michael was busy finalizing his will when Sonic walked in. "What are you doing, Michael?"**

"**Changing one thing in my will"**

"**What?"**

"**Could I finish, I'm giving you the title to Neverland."**

"**Why?"**

"**I know you can take good care of it if anything happens." Michael told Sonic, and when the will was read Sonic took the title in memory of Michael.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3, rewritten from beginning.**

**Summary: What happened again, I forget. Amy and Sonic are together, and there at Neverland. Good. This chapter contains Tempo acting like the Maestro, and the gang meeting Tempo, dancing, and bashing of many of today's "top artists". It will have limited SonAmy, and Eggman shows his face and tries to get in Ranch.**

**-This is a Test of the document Break system. Do Not Worry. This is only a Test-**

"I think we should go." Sonic told Amy, trying to regain his composure after being embarrassed by Amy's question

"Everybody, before we go in, let's get our rooms. I'm in the master bedroom, Tails is next door, Amy you're across the hall, Shadow gets a bed in the movie room, and Knuckles takes the other bed. Silver gets the room next to Amy." Sonic laid out the sleeping arrangements

"Who make you leader?" Knuckles angrily asked, wanting to lead everybody himself

"I did, if you disapprove, you can take in up with my hammer." Amy told Knuckles, holding her deadly hammer

"I agree with Amy." Silver stated trying to defuse the situation

"Fine." Shadow stated coldly

**- This is a Break -**

"It is I, the great and wonderful, Dr. Eggman" Dr. Eggman bellowed as he flew into Neverland Ranch

"What are you doing here, Eggman?" Sonic asked wanting to know

'I have a plan; let's scare him out of the area.' Tempo told Sonic

'How are we going to do that?' Sonic asked his dark side

'Let me take control.' Tempo told Sonic as he took control

"I'm going to stay here." Eggman told the crew "Get out of my house."

"I'll tell you what. We'll play a game, anybody here like games? HELLO?" Sonic (Tempo) then clapped twice then yelled "GAME TIME." as thunder struck, and everybody stared wide eyed at Sonic. "The first person who gets scared has to leave."

"I don't play games with idiots" Eggman stated, fear somewhat in his voice

"There's no need to be rude." Tempo told everybody.

"Are you gonna leave, or am I going to have to hurt you?" Dr. Eggman asked, everybody else not wanting to see where this is going

"You are trying to scare me. I guess I have no choice, I guess I have to scare you. Watch this. Is this scary?" Tempo ripped the skin off his skull, leaving only a skull on Sonic's body. Everybody ran to the front door (**AN-They went inside, the break when they got settled in, nothing much will be happening)**, when they were closed by wind. The gang, including Eggman, looked back at Sonic (Tempo), who now had a smile on his face

"That didn't scare me." Eggman said, with no conviction what so ever

"Guess I'll need to try harder." Tempo said then ripped off all of Sonic's skin, leaving a hedgehog skeleton, resulting in louder screams and Amy nearly fainting. "Scared Yet?"

"No, you'll never scare me!" Eggman yelled

**(AN- This was my favorite part of the movie, so I have to include it)** "Fine, still want me to go"

"Yes, Yes!" Eggman told Tempo

"Fine, I'll go." Tempo said, then went to his knees, and slammed his hands into the ground, turning them into dust. He came back up and slammed his arms. He looked at the crowd with a sad face, and then slammed his face into the floor. With half of his face turning into dust, he stared at the group, and after his recognizable features turned to dust, he laid his head down. His body completely turned to dust, and got blown away by the wind, leaving a mourning Amy and Tails, a sad Silver, and sober Knuckles and Shadow.

"Good riddance, I hate that hedgehog, I'll show you the door." Eggman smirked "Let's go!" As he started to open the door, the door swung open, revealing a giant-demon like Sonic the Hedgehog head

"Hello!" the head asked Eggman, as he ran away yelling, leaving an Eggman-sized hole in a window. As the group was facing Eggman, Sonic (Tempo) went back to normal size, and started walking towards Sonic's friends

"Did I scare you?" Tempo asked, and the group all talked at once in agreement "Did we have a good time here?" Silence followed the question "HELLO?" Everyone quickly said they had a good time. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Tempo" Tempo told everybody, excluding Amy, who was missing "What?" Tempo asked in response to Tails pointing out a figure behind Tempo. Tempo slowly turned and saw a black-robed figure with a skeleton mask.

"Did I scare you?" Amy dropped the mask

"No, well maybe, how 'bout that?" Tempo asked Amy

"What happened to Sonic?' Tails asked worried about his friend **(AN- This sounds like a omake I wrote)**

"I'm his dark side. He's completely fine." Tempo told the fox as he let Sonic have control.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want you guys to be afraid of me." Sonic asked as his ears pressed down

"Still not better than me, faker" Shadow told Sonic, and chaos controlled to his bed. After that short exchange; everybody left except for Amy, who was stopped by Sonic.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to think I was a freak." Sonic told Amy

"Sonikku, you'd never be a freak in my eyes. I think you need to make it up to me." Amy told her boyfriend

"How should I make it up for you?" Sonic asked, embarrassed

"That little event really scared, I'd like it if my boyfriend slept in bed with me and protected me." Amy told Sonic, playing the pity card **(AN- Mind out of gutter, making references like that is Knuckles' job)** , then asking with cute face "Please?"

"Okay." Sonic told her, as they went into Sonic's room and slept.

**-This is a break-**

**No omake, there were 2 in the AN. You want one look there.**

**This chapter was originally different, with Shadow and Knuckles sharing the role of the Mayor from Ghosts. I included Eggman because he fit into the role of a fat guy that seems like he would do this for no reason. This chapter was heavily based on Michael Jackson's Ghost. YouTube it to see it in full, I had to take creative liberties to fit my story, like no music or dancing. Dancing next time**

**Next time on Living with Sonic- A dance off turns into American Idol, Eggman keeps running, and Metal Sonic tries to be like Sonic**


	5. Chapter 4

**New Chapter: Humor, and parody for all. Finally, Humor has come back to Living with Sonic the Hedgehog. The Backstory is over, completely new story arc, and silly compromising positions with Sonic and Amy.**

**-BREAK-**

"Sonic, it's time to get up." Tails told Sonic after opening Sonic's bedroom door, not noticing Amy **(AN- She's a pink hedgehog, how do you not notice a pink hedgehog?)**

"Huh?" Sonic incoherently asked, then remembered that Amy is in his bed "I'm up, I'm up, thanks bro."

"Okay, just wanted to wake you up before the others. By the way, have you seen Amy?" Tails asked his big brother

"No, haven't seen her. Give her a few minutes, and she'll be up because I'm up. There's a lag in this, like time travel, only less severe" Sonic lied about Amy's whereabouts

"There's a lag in time travel?" The genius fox asked

"Yes, but only when you do something in the past to change the future. For instance, if I were to go back in time and stop us from meeting. It will take a few minutes to take effect." Sonic replied, seemingly knowing how time travel works **(AN- Sonic CD)**

"Anyway, everybody else is up." Tails said, then left the room

'That was close.' Sonic thought

'Did we have fun last night? HELLO' Tempo asked, using the same technique he used yesterday to try for a response

'That doesn't work on me, and yes. I'm only worried that you know who would take this out of context.' Sonic told his darker side

'Who? Amy, I think she calmed down a lot.' Tempo guess who Sonic was talking about

'Not her, Shadow and Knuckles' Sonic answered

"Amy, get up." Sonic tried to wake the sleeping hedgehog

"When did you get bangs, Sonic?)**(1)(Is there a chapter where I don't need something at the end?)** Amy asked, seeing Sonic with blue bangs.

"Huh," Sonic looked in the mirror, and then flicked his hair **(2)** back into place "let's go eat breakfast."

**-Break-**

"Where are those two?" Silver asked, as everyone, save for the in-transit Sonic and Amy, decided to go to the kitchen, and are waiting for breakfast

"Easy, Sonic's moping around because he need to use his "other side", and Amy's waiting outside the door like a good fan girl" Knuckles assumed, incorrectly.

"Hello!" Amy's cheery voice rang out

"It's too early." Shadow said in a monotone voice

"It's never too early, I'll make breakfast." Amy told the now full group "Everybody out, except for my Sonikku."

"Amy!" Sonic whined embarrassed

"What happened last night?" Knuckles asked, wanted to know

"Sonic and I slept together." Amy answered happily

"Wow, one night. Sonic, I'm impressed. How was she?" Shadow said with a perverted grin "Good, I hope." then Boom! Shadow went flying from someone's hammer

"Don't worry, Sonikku. I'll protect you." Amy said, not knowing that she is embarrassing Sonic more

"Well, we better go. I'll get Shadow. Call us when it's done." Tails told the two as Knuckles, Silver and Tails got Shadow and went to the movie room to watch TV. Tails rigged the movie projector to the cable feed, so they can watch cable.

"Sorry, I guess I got overprotected." Amy apologized to her boyfriend

"That's okay, let's get started." Sonic told her, as they began to make breakfast

**-Break-**

"It's been 10 minutes, I'm hungry!" Knuckles complained

"You complained since two minutes" Silver told the complaining echidna, when suddenly a loud crash was heard in the kitchen. Everyone ran to the kitchen.

**-Break-**

Sonic and Amy were cooking, until Amy slipped and fell, crashing into Sonic. The crowd running to the kitchen finds the fallout; Sonic being squished by Amy, and his head in-between her boobs.

"Nice one Sonic." Knuckles told the squished hedgehog "It's before lunch and already you're trying to set the mood."

"Shut up, Knuckles!" Amy yelled, hopping to her feet, ready to swing for a certain red echidna

'What am I going to do?' Sonic asked himself and Tempo 'She probably thinks I'm a pervert'

'Sonic, calm down,' Tempo advised 'Amy slipped and fell, you know that and she knows that. I don't think that what happened was your fault, and neither does Amy.' While Sonic was talking to Tempo, Amy started swinging and hit Knuckles out of the ranch and sent him flying

**-Break-**

Dr. Eggman was still running from being scared by Tempo, and told Metal Sonic to get the Eggmobile and come find him. As Metal Sonic was landing the Eggmobile, they saw a red speck get closer and closer. It was Knuckles, and he landed with a resounding thud right in front of our villains. "Ignore him, let's go!" Eggman commanded Metal Sonic, not wanting to stay anywhere near Sonic for a while. They left, as Knuckles started the trek back to Neverland.

**-Break-**

Everybody stayed away from Amy, except Sonic who apologized for what happened. The day went by fast until Knuckles walked in the door.

"Sorry." Amy said

"I'm going to bed." Knuckles told everyone, as the day ended early for everyone, except our two main characters.

"Come on, Amy." Sonic whispered to Amy "I got something to show you"

"What is it?" Amy asked

"Come on!" Sonic said, with childlike enthusiasm** (AN-Childlike will begin to be compared to Sonic)**, and starting lead Amy to a specific tree

"Really, what is it?" Amy asked, not knowing what was going on

"It's was Michael's and my giving tree. He wrote so many songs in this tree, and I would sleep and recover from my battles. Not many people can climb this tree" Sonic informed Amy

"Really?" Amy asked and looked up to the top, and when she looked down, she saw Sonic climbing up the tree

"Aren't you coming?" Sonic asked

"You want me to climb up your tree?" Amy asked

"Sure." Sonic answered quickly, as Amy started her climbing to where Sonic was. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's breathtaking." Amy said at a loss for words "Why did you show me this spot? It seems like it means so much to you."

"Well," Sonic started, getting more embarrassed as he continued "it is, but you mean so much to me too, and I wanted to show you something special."

"I love you, Sonikku." Amy proclaimed her love for the blue hero

"Love you too." Sonic said in a whisper, barely loud enough for Amy to hear. Both hedgehogs slept in the giving tree with smiles on their faces.

-**Break-**

**(1)- Google Jules Hedgehog, the bang Jules has is what Sonic had, but blue.**

**No omake, but what was in will be in next chapter. It involves Sonic teaching Amy how to dance like MJ. Next time, thy go shopping and Sally makes an appearance as Sonic will perform Dirty Diana in reference to his fan girls.**


End file.
